Opposites Attract
by VixenSerael21
Summary: High school fic: They never met until this year, and when they do the sparks fly. Can they fight the prejudice and stay together? Rated for sexual situations lemons and language. Enjoyed writing it and i hope you enjoy reading it! :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. It is my all time fav anime thought! :)

They'd always ran in different crowds, never noticing the other even existed. He was part of the troublemakers in school and she was considered sweet and extremely intelligent, but they were bound to meet in person someday.

Kagome Higurashi walked with her friends as they talked on and on about the gossip going around in school. She never listened to them, she found life a bit more interesting than whose dating who. They were walking to their first class of the new school year. Kagome looked down at her schedule and sighed, chorus.

Unfortunately, she was too busy looking down and didn't notice the tall silver-haired hanyou in front of her and collided into him. InuYasha was just on his way to gym when he felt something soft yet solid hit his chest, he looked down to see a raven-haired girl on the floor.

" Hey, why'd you run into me?!"

InuYasha immediately felt his temper rise.

" Look, bitch! If you weren't looking down in the first place you would have literally seen me coming! So stop squawking at me!"

Kagome stood up gracefully and looked the man straight in the eyes, trying to ignore the butterflies that just erupted in her stomach.

" You jerk! No one calls me a bitch! And why weren't you looking where you were going!?"

Kagome's friends dragged her away as she yelled profanities at the jerk.

Chorus was same as every year and math was horrible for Kagome. She sighed heavily as she saw her next class listed, Literature. She walked into class only to come face-to-face with the asshole from the hallway! She groaned as the teacher motioned to the desk in front of InuYasha.

InuYasha was still fairly pissed at how that bitch went off on him. He was going to help her before she yelled at him. Just then he looked up and saw the fiery beauty from that morning. Yes, he did notice how beautiful the girl was. When she came towards him and sat in the seat in front of him, he smiled a little mischievously as a thought came to him.

Kagome turned around and looked into the gold eyes of InuYasha, " Just to let you know, I don't plan on talking to you. I'm normally a nice person, but I hate being called a bitch."

InuYasha laughed softly as he pointed to his ears.

" I'm a dog demon, any nice looking girl is gonna be considered a bitch to me."

Kagome flushed and searched his eyes as he stared intently at her. Just then the teacher 'hmmhmmed' to got their attention.

" I hate to interrupt your little chat Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Takahashi, but class has begun."

Kagome's face reddened in embarrassment as InuYasha chuckled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don"t own InuYasha or the characters. :)

Halfway through class, everything was going fine until Kagome jumped. She could have sworn she felt a pen or something grazed the back of her arm. She looked back to see InuYasha looking up at the teacher with a look of pure innocence plastered on his face.

InuYasha couldn't help screwing with her as he again grazed his claw over her silky skin. This game was getting way too fun. Just then, a thought struck him. He leaned over a little and breathed slightly on the back of her neck.

Kagome shivered as she felt the warm breath hit her neck and tried to ignore what it was doing to her body. InuYasha sensed the air and was surprised to smell Ms. Higurashi's arousal. He wrote down something on a ripped piece of paper and handed it to Kagome from her side.

Kagome saw the paper and opened it: What's your name? Mine's InuYasha.

Kagome smiled slightly as she wrote her name down and acted as if she was stretching as the paper fell from her hands onto InuYasha's desk. He read it and smiled, now he had her name. Class ended quickly after that as everyone filed out of the room.

Kagome walked over to her friends as InuYasha walked to his next class, both looked back at each other at the same time. InuYasha's smirk seemed to hold a hidden promise and Kagome blushed demurely, only making him smile wider before he turned and proceeded down the hall.

The rest of the day Kagome seemed to look around every corner and in every room she passed by, trying to get another glimpse of the handsome hanyou that elicited the unknown feelings in her. InuYasha did much of the same thing through out the day, even when he went home he never stopped thinking about Kagome and the way she reacted to him. Every girl he knew didn't want to be touched by him, by a filthy hanyou. Kagome was different, she reacted with excitement, and InuYasha planned to explore that further during the school year.

(With Kagome)

"Mom I'm home!"

" Kagome dear, how was school?"

Kagome blushed as she thought of InuYasha, really the only highlight of school.

" it was fine, same as usual. Well, I'm going to go take a shower and do my homework."

Kagome laid in the tub and thought about that feeling she got in her stomach, and really everywhere when InuYasha just breathed on her! She felt herself getting hot all over again and tried so hard to ignore it as she got out of the bath, did her homework and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own InuYasha or the characters. :)

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling very tired. She was plagued all night with dreams of silver hair and golden eyes. Warm clawed hands touching her and full lips kissing her everywhere. She groaned as the now familiar ache began. She dressed and grabbed breakfast on the way out the door. She began running to school when silver caught her eye. She turned her head to see InuYasha leaving a nice mansion. Why didn't she know he lived so close to her?

InuYasha was still trying to figure out what to do to Kagome once he got to school when he caught a whiff of cherry blossoms and the intoxicating scent of arousal. He looked over to his right to see Kagome standing in the middle of the road looking straight at him. He smiled and walked over to her.

He stopped in front of her and notice the blush staining her cheeks. He offered his hand, "care to walk to school together?"

Kagome couldn't speak yet as her dreams replayed over and over again in her head, so she nodded and took his hand. As soon as their hands touched, they both gasped as they felt the electricity course through them. InuYasha held on tighter when he felt her try to pull hers away, obviously embarrassed by the feeling, but he smiled reassuringly at her as they walked to school. Kagome gripped his hand tighter as his confidence seeped into her. Her friends came up and gave him a disdainful look. Kagome gave them a confused look," What?"

" Kagome, why are you touching him? Don't you know what he is?"

" A demon right?"

InuYasha knew she was going to look at him with revulsion when she knew and hung his head, unwilling to see that look on her face.

" He's a half-breed! He's filthy, everyone knows that! Now come on, we'll walk you to class."

They began to tug on her hand and she felt InuYasha's hand in hers go slack. She pulled away from her friends.

" What does it matter if he's hanyou? Are you saying you condemn human and demon mating? Because I have friends that don't go to this school that are hanyous. If you have issues with that, then you're not the people I thought you were and we don't need to be friends. I don't like prejudice."

Everyone within hearing range gasped and began whispering around her as she tightened her hold on InuYasha's hand and walked them into the school. InuYasha was in complete shock. He knew she was beautiful and smart, but he never thought she was this incredible! He stopped and pulled her into a secluded area of the building.

" Why did you say that just then?"

Kagome looked confused, " because it's true. I could care less what you are as long as you're a good person."

InuYasha moved closer to her and ended up backing her into the wall behind them. He placed his hands on the wall beside her face.

" I have never heard anyone say that before. I never even knew people existed that didn't hate my kind."

Their close proximity was wreaking havoc on Kagome's senses as he pressed himself intimately against her. Her breath quickened as heat from InuYasha seemed to warm her body. InuYasha smelled her growing arousal and smiled a sexy half-smile as he leaned his head down to breath on her neck.

" you like when I do that, don't you?"

Kagome couldn't seem to lie to him as much as she wanted to, "yes." she breathed the word as a light caress on his cheek.

" And this?"

His breath took on a husky sound as he began nuzzling her neck and showering kisses on it.

She didn't have to say a word as the breathy moan escaped her mouth. InuYasha chuckled and laid his cheek on hers so he could speak into her ear.

" I can't wait for Literature class."

With that, he left. As the bell rang, Kagome was trying hard not to hyperventilate as she made it to chorus.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own InuYasha or the characters. :)

In gym, it couldn't have passed by any slower for InuYasha as he fantasized about Kagome. He knew girls thought he looked good and all, but what he was always kept them from thinking of him as a man. Not Kagome, she not only thought of him as a man, but he was a man she wanted and she couldn't deny it if she wanted to.

Kagome's breath caught as she entered Literature and saw InuYasha smiling at her. Light pink blossomed on her cheeks as she made it to her seat. She felt InuYasha looking at her back and turned around to face him.

" yes?"

He smiled as he brushed her knuckles holding onto the back of the seat with his fingertips and saw her shiver. He looked into her eyes and saw the excitement and fear there. She smiled shyly as he continued to brush her knuckled affectionately.

A little after class started, InuYasha leaned over and whispered, " hey, Kagome, what happened in the hall was cut short, but I plan to continue."

Kagome was confused with what he meant until she felt a clawed hand run up her back. She shivered as a liquid fire inside her seemed to take flame. He put his hand under her shirt and rubbed her smooth skin softly, encouraged when he heard her soft sigh. He moved the hand over to her hip and rubbed it suggestively. He smiled as he saw her squirming in her seat, trying to lessen the feeling taking over her lower region.

Class continued on like that everyday for about a week. They still walked to school together, but since everyone seemed to watch them, InuYasha could only do his sweet torture in class.

One day on the way back from school, they were walking home when Kagome stopped and faced him. InuYasha looked her up and down and sighed in appreciation, he fucking loved it when she wore mini skirts.

" We need to talk."

InuYasha raised a brow, " about what?"

" What are we?"

Kagome was looking everywhere but at him, InuYasha didn't like that and turned her face to his.

" Look at me when your talking to me."

She lifted her eyes and InuYasha saw the confusion and frustration in those brown depths.

" We are whatever you want us to be."

" Well do you enjoy getting me all hot and bothered all day and all night?!"

InuYasha walked them to his house since it wasn't far away and pulled her to the side of the house so they could have some privacy.

" I've never met someone that reacts to me they way you do. Yea, I enjoy watching you squirm in your seat because I love knowing that I'm the one that did it. The one that caused you to feel aroused and you make me feel…God! I can't even describe it, I'm happy I don't repulse you, and it's kind of my way of making sure you still aren't disgusted by me."

Kagome felt touched and saddened that he felt so worthless. She decided this was a moment where being a little bold would help. She reached up to cup his cheek, he flinched and then relaxed when he realized she wasn't going to hit him.

" InuYasha, trust me when I say you don't need confirmation that I'm still wanting you. I go to sleep and dream of you, I'm home and your all I can think about. You may think you're a small part of my life, but you couldn't be more wrong. And I could never look at you with disgust. I think you're so handsome and strong and really sweet when you want to be."

" so what do you think we should do about this sexual tension?"

" Well, since I'm the only one with the tension…"

" trust me when I tell you you're not! I dream of you too, every fantasy I have, you're the girl in my arms."

He moved closer to her and once again backed her into a solid wall.

" you're the one I imagine kissing and touching." he smelled her arousal and kissed on her neck as he gently ground his own hardening arousal into her. She gasped and moaned as they started a small rhythm.

" you're the one I imagine sliding in and out of as you scream my name over and over again. Your's is the name I moan out when I cum, imagining I'm cumming in you."

Kagome was already getting so wet from his thrusts that when he spoke in that husky rough voice, she thought she was going to explode right there. She moaned as she felt her climax coming on, and it scared her. InuYasha smelled her fear and gently pulled himself away from her as he tried to calm his breathing. Kagome immediately missed the warmth his body had, but she really needed to get a hold of herself.

She pushed off the wall and nearly fell, but InuYasha caught her before she hit the grass. They looked into each other's eyes as he pulled her up.

She repeated his question now, " What do we do about the tension?"

InuYasha wanted so much to just grab her and run to his room where he would worship her body for the rest of the night, but he knew that couldn't happen. He saw the fear in her eyes.

" I think, we should become an item, and just take it from there?"

" do you think people will leave us alone?"

InuYasha thought about that, " maybe at school we'll just be friends, and then out of school we can have a normal girlfriend and boyfriend relationship, if you want to be with me."

Kagome looked into the golden eyes she could so easily get lost in and nodded. " I want us to be together, but I've never had a boyfriend before. I don't know what to do."

" Well I've never had a girlfriend, I say we just wing it. Do what our instincts tell us and take it from there."

Kagome's smile was bright as she threw her arms around him and held him close. InuYasha smiled and held her tightly to him for a few minutes before letting go. He looked into her chocolate depths and bent his head down as he stared longingly at her lips. Kagome knew what he wanted and leaned upward, eager to feel his lips on hers.

Once their lips met, it was like an explosion of feelings as both of them moaned. The kiss was gentle and sweet, a perfect first kiss that was difficult to pull away from. They let up for air and smiled.

Kagome looked down at her watch, " oh crap! I'm late, I better get home."

Just before she left, InuYasha grabbed her hand. " do I really have to wait until tomorrow to see you again?"

The hopeful look on his face melted her heart, " later tonight, come through my window. It's the furthest one to the left."

InuYasha smiled warmly at her as she said good-bye. He never felt this before, it was like he couldn't stand to be away from her. A smile was glued to his face as he walked into the house and up to his room to do his homework.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own InuYasha or the characters. :)

Kagome raced home and ran up the stairs to take a long and relaxing bath as her conversation with InuYasha played over in her head. She sighed happily as she thought of her boyfriend and hopefully all the time they'd spend together. Once she was done washing, she dressed in her matching pj's (silk light pink spaghetti strap tank, and silky pink pants), and started on her homework. Soon dinner was ready and for some reason it seemed like it wouldn't end as Kagome tried to eat her food faster than normal.

" Kagome, how was your day?"

" It was fine, I have a boyfriend now."

Her mother clapped her hands in happiness as she squealed.

" Who is he?"

" His name's InuYasha and he's a hanyou. He's so sweet mom and he cares about me. I really like him."

Unlike other mother's in this situation, Korari didn't yell at her daughter for having a hanyou for a boyfriend, just simply smiled and told her daughter she should invite him over someday.

Kagome smiled as she saw how the news was taken. As soon as she finished her meal, she retired to her room and played on the computer.

InuYasha was waiting for the perfect time to go to her and looked at the clock to see it read eight o'clock. He jumped up and ran out of the house and didn't stop until he was lightly tapping on her window.

Kagome smiled as she saw the gorgeous half-demon at her window and let him in. she hugged him close and sighed as his scent washed over her. She loved how he smelled of forest and all virile man. They parted and Kagome brought him over to sit on her bed with her.

InuYasha tried very hard not to notice the thin material of silk as it rubbed against her bare breasts and puckered her nipples, but that was a lost cause. He looked into her eyes and almost melted as he saw the utter happiness radiating from their depths. Kagome broke the silence first.

" So, I was thinking that we should do now what we would have done on our first date and get to know each other."

InuYasha briefly looked her up and down and felt his chin being tugged upward.

" I'm not talking about sex, I'm talking about knowing each other's lives. What we like, what we don't like, you know…that kind of thing."

InuYasha laughed softly, " What do you want to know?"

" What's your favorite color?"

" Red. You?"

" Green. How's your home life?"

" Shitty, but my brother's gone a lot so I'm not worried about it. He hates me so I try to disappear when he's around. What about you?"

" I live with my mom, my dad died years ago and my half-brother Souta lives with his mom. I like it, she doesn't pry and she wants to invite you to dinner some time."

InuYasha was shocked by this, " really? She doesn't mind me being a hanyou?"

Kagome shook her head as she smiled at him.

" now, Why do you live with your brother?"

" Parents died ages ago and my brother was the only one left to care for me. When I go to college though, I'll never have to see the bastard again."

" What college do you want to go to?"

" Tokyo University."

Kagome smiled, " that's the one I want to go to also."

InuYasha leaned a little more towards her, " well maybe we'll see each other on campus."

Kagome giggled as InuYasha began kissing her neck.

" Well if we're still dating by then, I'll just make plans to see you."

InuYasha was thrilled at the prospect of the kind and gentle Kagome even wanting to be with him. He pulled back to look into her eyes and the sincerity in them made him want to hold her close and never let go. Instead he laid his head on her lap and inhaled her wonderful scent.

Kagome smiled warmly and stroked his hair, feeling the silver tresses flow through her fingers like silk. Before long Kagome yawned as she began to drift off to sleep. InuYasha lifter his head to see her eyes drooping and stood up so he could place her in bed.

Kagome sighed contently as she felt the covers being drawn over her, her body already succumbing to the warmth of the blankets. Before she was fully asleep, she was aware of InuYasha leaning over and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, then leaving out the window. Something about that moment made her heart flutter, the affection was nothing compared with other things they did that day, but that kiss made her feel so special and warm inside. As the last of her consciousness faded, one word slid from her lips, " InuYasha."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own InuYasha or the characters. :)

The next day at school changed everything. They walked to school together like they always did, but as they were going into the halls some arrogant new boy walked up to them. He grabbed Kagome's hand and looked her over like a piece of meat. InuYasha did not like that.

" Hello, gorgeous. My name's Kouga, care to be my girlfriend?"

Kagome tried fruitlessly to pull her hand away.

" Actually I already have a boyfriend."

" Well dump him, I'd be the better choice, being a demon and all."

" Well he's one too."

Kouga leaned in close to her and sniffed.

" You're lying, the only other scent on you is that half-breed standing next to you."

Unfortunately, it was that moment that everyone in the hall stopped to listen.

Kagome squirmed under his scrutiny as she tried to think of something convincing.

" My boyfriend doesn't live around here. So please leave me alone."

She tried to walk around him but he wouldn't let her. To say InuYasha had enough of this, would be an understatement." Look you flea-bitten wolf, she doesn't want to talk to you or date you! So leave her alone." His last sentence came out with a feral growl that was clearly a sign of possessiveness. Kouga cocked an eyebrow and looked from the beautiful girl to the half-breed.

" I say she's my woman. Any woman who doesn't want me is stupid, and I doubt she's that."

InuYasha knew what the wolf was doing. He figured out that they were dating and was purposely challenging his claim on Kagome.

" She's. Not. Your. Woman. Wolf!"

" Then whose is she, yours?"

Kouga started laughing loudly, encouraging the onlookers to do the same. Kagome had about enough of this.

" Yes Kouga! I'm his and I'll NEVER be yours!"

Everyone hushed at this. InuYasha was looking at her like she was crazy and Kouga's face held so much fury, she thought steam would come out of his ears soon. Kagome lifted her head, grabbed InuYasha's hand and began walking as everyone whispered and gawked at them.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own InuYasha or the characters. :)

Through the next two classes, InuYasha kept trying to figure out why she said that. She knew if she did, no one would speak to her again. She would be an outcast just like him. So why did she do it? All these questions troubled him until he was at Literature class. He sat down in his usual seat and waited for Kagome to enter.

Sure enough, as soon as she came in everyone watched her, some with sneers and others with pity. She held her head high and smiled brightly at InuYasha as he watched her, dumbfounded by her blatant disregard for everyone else as she sat down in front of him.

Class seemed to go by slowly for InuYasha as he looked out the corner of his eye and saw every student watching them. He felt uneasy, but tried to ignore the displeasure of the other students. As he started doing his work a piece of paper fell on his desk, worried that it may be a 'filthy half-breed' comment, he looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to him and opened it.

' InuYasha, don't worry about what everyone is thinking. The important thing is that we're together…and no one can have me. I'm yours and their just upset by that. Kagome'

InuYasha smiled as he read it and wrote a reply, bringing his hand up to the side of her neck, he felt her take the note.

' Kagome, I know those assholes are jealous of me, look at you! You're so beautiful and I'm the only one aloud to touch you. They hate that you'll let a half-breed touch you but not them, think it fucks with their heads too much. If you're ok with everyone knowing then I guess I am too.'

Kagome smiled and giggled as she took out another piece of paper and kissed it, writing 'xoxo' at the bottom. She dropped it on his desk.

Inuyasha looked at the paper and smirked. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, " I hope I get some of that when we're out of here."

Kagome smiled and whispered, knowing InuYasha could hear it with his sensitive ears, "you know you will."

InuYasha chuckled to himself and wore a shit-eating grin on his face all through class, and all through school that day.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own InuYasha or the characters. :)

Their walk home took longer than usual as the couple would move every so often to a secluded area and spend quality time together. Neither one wanted to leave the other. InuYasha stood in front of Kagome's house while holding her hand.

" Do you think your mom will invite me to dinner tonight?"

Kagome smiled sweetly at him, " of course! I'll just tell mom to expect you. She adores you, you know that."

InuYasha and Kagome parted after a passionate kiss which sent them both into a world of bliss.

Kagome ran up the stairs to her house and found her mom making dinner in the kitchen.

" Mom, is it ok if InuYasha eats with us tonight?"

Her mother smiled as she saw the hope in her daughter's eyes.

" Of course, Kagome. He can come early and spend some time with you as well."

Kagome grabbed her cell. The butterflies in her stomach came back as she waited for him to answer the phone.

" Hello?"

" Hey, Inu! My mom said you can eat dinner with us, and she also said that if you want to you can come over earlier to spend more time with me."

By the time the last words left her mouth there was a knock at the door.

" Hold on a sec, Inu."

Kagome opened the door to find a beaming hanyou. He came in and pulled her into his arms. They both relished in the closeness of their bodies as the world seemed to fade from them.

Ms. Higurashi 'hum-hummed' them and they reluctantly split apart. InuYasha looked at the woman and smiled politely and felt slightly nervous. Ms. Higurashi smiled warmly at him.

"Hello ,InuYasha. How are you today? I see you two are just about inseparable now."

Relief flooded his face as he bowed in respect. Upon standing, he winked over at his girlfriend and saw the sweet smile he loved so much as she walked back over to him and led him up the stairs.

They walked into her room and sat down on her bed, just like their first night as a couple. Kagome held his hand and sighed in contentment as she gazed into his golden depths. The happiness radiated from her, " I think my mom really likes you, I get this motherly vibe from her when she speaks to you." InuYasha smiled seductively as he pulled her into his lap. Her sharp intake of breath almost stilled him, thinking he'd gone too far. Until she gripped his arms and wrapped them tighter around her waist, surrounding herself in his scent. InuYasha leaned his head down toward her neck and pressed light kisses there, trailing them up to her ear.

" Good, because I plan on sticking around for a long time. If you want me to."

Kagome snuggled deeper into his warmth, " I think I could spend forever with you and it not be long enough."

InuYasha sighed heavily. She took his reaction as rejection and began to climb off his lap, only to have him hold her tighter to him as he buried his face in her ebony locks.

" Do you mean it? You would spend forever with an outcast? Someone whose hated by demons and humans?"

Kagome hung her head as she thought of all the pain and ridicule her hanyou had been through and felt a tear slide down her cheek. A calloused clawed hand tilted her head up and brushed it away.

" Please tell me why you're crying, cause I don't know why and my thoughts are pretty negative right now."

Kagome cupped the hand that still laid on her cheek and looked up at him with the most intense eyes he'd ever seen. Hatred and disgust he was used to, but what swirled in her eyes was…love? Maybe even adoration?

" I'm crying because I hate that all you've been witnessed to in life is cruelty and discrimination. My chest hurts when I think about it, and it makes me want to cry for you. You're so wonderful, and I'm sorry that I'm the only one who can see that."

InuYasha leaned forward and softly kissed her as he felt his emotions wanting to burst from his chest. He held her face between his hands as he continuously brushed his lips across hers, seemingly teasing her.

" I don't need anyone else to see me the way you do. You're all I'll ever need in life. Did you mean what you said about forever with me?"

Kagome opened her hooded eyes and brushed her lips to his, " yes". She breathed the word as she ghosted over his eager lips and that was all it took. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, tongues waging war and breaths mingling as their lips created the friction that burned both their bodies.

Kagome moaned as he rubbed circles on her hip. She couldn't stand it, she had to touch him! Her hands hurried and slipped into his shirt. He groaned with pleasure as her hands glided over each muscle, tracing the defining lines. Before any of this got any further he needed to do something, he was thinking about when they were talking. He found it hard to start up that thought process as she started kissing on his neck, so he gently pulled her away from him, only about four inches apart. Enough to where he couldn't feel her body heat quite so easily.

" Kagome?"

Kagome looked confused as all the naughty thoughts of what she wanted to do with the man she loved consumed her mind. Kagome stilled and turned from a second. Her struggling mind processed every feeling she'd had since her and InuYasha began dating. _Holy crap! I do love him! I never would have thought I would find my one and only in high school, I was expecting college maybe but not high school! What if I'm too immature to really know what these feelings are?_

InuYasha was sitting quietly, twiddling his thumbs so to speak, as he waited for her to say something. Kagome turned back toward him with a blank, almost shocked expression. InuYasha shook her a little and she blinked several times as she came back to reality.

"What is it InuYasha?"

He searched her eyes a second time as he got his thoughts in order, " would you let me court you?"

Kagome felt a bit confused, "I thought that's what dating was.."

InuYasha sighed, "demon courting is different. I would place a mark on you that would give off my scent that would warn any male around you to back off, because you're mine. It's the first step to actually mating."

Kagome hung her mouth open as she realized what he meant. _'He cares for me so much he wants me to be his mate! That must mean he loves me!'_

InuYasha sat impatiently as he watched the understanding filter through. Before he knew what was happening, Kagome launched herself and him and showered his face with kissed and she giggled and held him.

" Yes, yes, yes, yes! I want to be your mate! I love you so much!"

InuYasha smiled as he held her. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and the fact that she was just as gorgeous on the inside made all the difference. He knew he was one lucky son-of-a-bitch to have her! He would take her out on a nice date and give her the perfect night. Then he would mark her. All the plans formed in his head as he looked down at her.

That night, all they did was snuggle up with each other and enjoy the feeling of security and love.


	9. Chapter 9

_**They went to school the next day and watched everyone turn their noses up at them. InuYasha felt horrible for being the cause of such unwarranted animosity being directed towards Kagome, but one look at his girlfriend and all his guilt faded away. **_

_**Kagome smiled like she was the happiest person on earth. She didn't know why, but her so called friends not talking to her anymore didn't faze her. The sneers and obvious disgust just proved to her how narrow-minded and immature most people were. Kagome knew that if any of these girls had the chance to get to know her man, they would undoubtedly fall for him. That thought triggered a possessiveness in her as she gripped his arm tighter and laid her head on his shoulder, a clear sign saying, ' he's mine!'**_

_**Both Kagome and InuYasha couldn't wait to be with each other again as they went through their morning classes.**_

_**InuYasha sat on the benches at gym as he finished his homework for Literature. 'Maybe when I'm at Kagome's I should start doing all my homework. Just another wonderful reason to go see her.'**_

**InuYasha was thrown out of his reverie by shouts of his name. He looked up to see about six boys in front of him, Kouga being the leader.**

" **So InuYasha, how are you and your girlfriend doing?"**

"**We're fine." His answer was short and clipped.**

**Kouga laughed, " yea I bet you are with a sweet thing like that keeping you awake at night." InuYasha growled threateningly, not lost to the double meaning.**

**Kouga leaned in closer, " tell me InuYasha, does she taste how she smells, like the sweetest candy you'd ever want a bite of?"**

**InuYasha stood his full height as he glared into the wolf demon's blue eyes.**

Don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. :)

"** You speak of my intended in that way again, and I won't hesitate to extract a certain appendage that would keep every girl you ever date wanting and unsatisfied. Then again, maybe I'd be doing them a favor."**

**Kouga growled as he was emasculated in front of his posse. He heard them hiding their laughter and glared at them, they immediately shut up.**

**He turned his gaze back to the smirking hanyou.**

**" ****I'm sure if Kagome got a taste of a _real _****demon, I could leave her more satisfied than you ever could."**

**InuYasha's nostrils flared as he restrained himself from tearing into the wolf. Kouga smiled evilly, "I could just imagine sweet innocent Kagome being a vixen in bed. Writhing and moaning…._my_**** name!"**

**InuYasha restrained himself for as long as he could, but that was the last straw! He launched himself at Kouga and swiped him across the cheek with his claws. Kouga stared and the droplets of blood in disbelief. He couldn't believe that half-breed thought he could put his hands on him!**

**"****You'll pay for that, mutt!"**

**The fight lasted a good ten minutes. Everyone crowded around them to the point that none of the teachers could get through until InuYasha knocked Kouga so far, he broke through the circle and left an open trail for the teachers to finally come in and break it up. InuYasha had a black eye, broken arm, and split lip, but Kouga had a hand-shaped bruise around his neck, a broken rib, and now a concussion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters in the manga. ****J**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: don't own InuYasha or the characters. :)

Kagome waited for the sneers and jabs as everyone filed into the chorus room. As she expected, the girls stuck their noses in the air as they walked by her. What they didn't know is she considered it a relief that they didn't talk to her. They never did before, but she was happy to see that wouldn't change.

Most people hated her in this class because her voice was more matured than any of theirs. It wasn't her fault that singing came so easy to her and that God blessed her with her voice. They didn't know that she sang not for herself, but for those who haven't seen very much good in life and need some direction. Her songs mainly consisted of feel good stuff, never give up, don't let the world get you down, things of that nature.

Class began as usual with warm-ups and the choral music they'd been practicing for Festival. The way the chairs were set up was on step benches, so they could simulate the way they would stand at a concert. They all sat singing when Kagome felt someone kick her lower back! Thinking it an accident, she just ignored it, that is until it happened a second, third, then fourth time! Each jab of the pointy heel into her back escalated in force. Finally the fifth one was so strong that Kagome gasped as she felt the forming of a bruise on her tender flesh.

She turned around and looked into the bitchy eyes of, Kassandra with a 'K', they royal bitch that had to be the best at everything, including gossiper and all time slut.

" Would you mind not kicking a whole in my back?!"

Kassandra sneered as she regarded the lower class girl, " you deserve what you get, half-breed lover!"

Kagome stood up as everyone stopped singing and stared. She looked out at them.

" Yes! I admit it! I'm a hanyou lover! If anyone has an issue with that tell me now! But just to let all of you know, I don't give a damn about what any of you think!"

Teachers weren't supposed to be prejudice, but just about every one of them hated hanyous as much as the students. The chorus teacher was no different. Kagome was sent to the principal's office for saying 'damn' and interrupting class. She walked down the hall with her head held high, trying to ignore the pain in her lower back.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the other characters. J

"Kagome, come on. It's not that bad, honest! Please stop crying."

He pulled her to him and held her until he felt her tremble and calmly breath. She looked up at him with fire in her eyes. Her voice was a deadly calm.

" Who did it?"

Just then, Kouga inched his way away from them. Her miko aura flared with anger and even scared him a little. Kagome looked over InuYasha's shoulder and saw said wolf demon trying to make an escape.

" Kouga!"

In her angered state, she unconsciously put up a barrier so Kouga couldn't run. She walked over to him, bypassed the coach, who was watching the scene in a state of shock, and stood in front of the demon.

Suddenly he felt as if someone had slammed a boulder against his face. Kagome slapped him! Not only that, but she used her powers to make sure it really hurt too.

InuYasha watched all of this and gulped. He walked cautiously over to them.

" K-Kagome?"

She looked over at the man she loved and smiled. InuYasha smiled back in relief and grasped her hand.

" Remind to never piss you off."

Kagome giggled as she looked over at Kouga, still holding his bruised cheek and staring into nothingness. She didn't even know she had it in her!

When she looked into InuYasha's eyes she saw love and…he was proud of her. She held his arm and tightened her grip.

Their trek to the office was short. Kagome called her mother and told her what happened with both InuYasha and herself. Her mother told them both to wait there and she would pick them up. InuYasha told her he wouldn't mind taking Kagome home, and her mother was fine with that.

The walk home was just like any other day, sneaking PDA when no one was around, joking with each other, and enjoying just being together. They made it to Kagome's house in record time, both were really excited. They would get to spend all day together. Kagome opened the door and immediately went to the DVD shelf to pick out a good movie to watch.

" InuYasha, what kind of movie are you in the mood for?"

Kagome felt strong arms fold over her waist. InuYasha laid his head on her shoulder and nibbled on her ear.

" Kagome, would you mind not phrasing it like that? You know what I'm in the mood for…and it's not a movie."

She squirmed and squeezed her legs together, trying to force the heat building to subside. InuYasha chuckled softly in her ear, a low husky sound that only made her quiver more. He slid his hand down her waist, rounded her hip and grazed his claws against her bare thigh. She shuddered as she felt her legs give way.

InuYasha quickly caught her and ran them upstairs to her room. He laid her down on the bed and looked into her eyes. Love, lust, anticipation, but the one emotion in them he didn't like was fear. He laid down next to her and cupped her cheek.

" Why are you afraid?"

Kagome blushed as she righted her clothes in a nervous manner.

" I've never done anything before. InuYasha, you're my first boyfriend and anything I have done was with you."

He growled dangerously, " damn right it is! If any other stupid male tried anything I'd tear them to shreds!"

Kagome grabbed his arm and spoke in a calming manner.

" InuYasha, you're the only one I want. The only one I'll ever want to be with, I love you."

InuYasha pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He never thought he'd ever get this lucky! What a woman to have, loving, caring, trusting, loyal. She carried all of those traits and even more.

Kagome was reeling as the kissed got more heated. His laboring breath clued her in to his state as well, if the stiffness between his legs weren't sign enough.

He pulled her even closer so she could feel him fully. She gasped and unconsciously grinded into him. He groaned as he cupped her ass and forcefully pushed his hips into hers. He knew he didn't want to mate with her yet. He wanted to wait for it to be special for her, but no harm in a little foreplay.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the characters. J

Kagome felt the urges again to touch her handsome hanyou and ran her hands down his abs, feeling the light sheen of sweat collecting there. She only stopped when she got to his belt, and looked up at InuYasha who was rubbing her stomach, causing chills to erupt on her body.

" I-InuYasha?" Her voice quivered.

He looked into her eyes and felt the tug of her hands on his pants. He gulped and undid his belt, sliding it out of the loops and tossing it to the floor. Kagome slowly, with shaking hands, began to unbutton his jeans and unzipped them.

InuYasha pulled his pants down slightly and waited to see what she was going to do. Kagome held her breath and felt the heated skin of his length for the first time. She exhaled and looked down, trying to ignore InuYasha's grunts of pleasure as she explored this part of him. Her fingertips traced every vain and couldn't believe how smooth it was, how could something be so hard and so smooth at the same time?

InuYasha felt as if he would burst any moment as he felt the tickle of her fingers on him. He sucked in a breath when he felt those tiny hands grip him and begin an up and down motion. He moaned and knew he was thicker than when she started playing with him. He looked down and saw the awed expression on her face as a small amount of liquid came out.

Kagome looked at the liquid and immediately knew ,from the little she knew of sex, that must be the man's natural lubrication. She let go of him and ran her finger over the slit, and down the bottom. His erection jumped in eagerness as she moved her finger over the slightly looser skin on the underside. InuYasha didn't know, but she wasn't just exploring him, she wanted to make him feel good. She looked up at him as she gripped him again. He growled and groaned out his pleasure again.

Suddenly she hopped off the bed leaving a very confused and aroused boy. She came back seconds later with a towel and placed it on his thighs, then continued rubbing and jacking his huge length. She wasn't too surprised to find him that big, since she could feel it through his clothes all the time, but she was extremely turned on by how thick it was. Just the thought of that thing inside her, filling her completely was too much. She had to stop that line of thinking for now. Obviously he wasn't ready for that yet, she thought. He seemed to always stop at the moment when she was ready to rip his clothes off.

During her wonderings, InuYasha watched as her hand went up and down, up and down. It was too much for him! Her dainty hands doing this was like one of his fantasies coming true. He thrust his hips into her hand as he felt the build of his release. Growling in pleasure, he gripped the bed sheets. Only a minute after this he felt the eruption and saw white for an instant. Nothing but pure bliss and the unimaginable feeling that he was loved coursed though him. This innocent beauty just gave him pleasure because she loved him.

Kagome felt when the thick member pulsed in her hand, and kept up her pace as her other hand lifted the towel. His orgasm kept up for a good two minutes as it seemed a gallon of it came out. When he was finished, she took the towel and put it in the washing machine, she hoped InuYasha was still in his high from the release and wouldn't notice her disappearance. She got out a damp wash cloth and ran back into the room.

InuYasha was awakened from his state of euphoria by the warm wash cloth sliding gently over his semi-hard manhood and looked down. Kagome was meticulously cleaning any cum she didn't get with the towel. InuYasha sat up and stilled her hands. She looked up at him and he could have sworn his heart stopped. He pulled her up and laid her down next to him, the emotions in him were overwhelming. He kissed her forehead softly.

" I love you."

Kagome smiled, "I love you too."

InuYasha looked down into her beautiful brown eyes, " why'd you do it?"

Kagome cupped his cheek, " because I wanted you to feel good. I want to make you feel good. (she giggled) I never would have thought that doing that to you would leave me feeling like this."

InuYasha trailed his eyes over her neck, her pert nipples, her toned stomach, down to between her legs. He could very easily smell her sweet arousal and let his hands trail down her body, grazing her hard peaks, down her stomach, where it seemed to quiver beneath his touch, and to the center.

Kagome gasped as his hand rubbed her though her clothes. His touch ignited a fire so intense she could swear she was going to spontaneously combust! InuYasha took his time as he slid his hand up her skirt and moved aside her panties. The liquid heat he felt there made him hard again. She was shaved and her skin was so unbelievably soft.

InuYasha attacked her clit with his finger, careful not to get her with his claws. He could hear her panting with each stroke, and the involuntary thrust of her hips into his hand. He knew she was close and put his thumb over her clit as he entered one of his fingers into her moist center.

Kagome gasped as she felt his finger in her. She moaned and squirmed as the heat built further than it ever had before. She was so close to completion. InuYasha wiggled his thumb as he thrust his finger in and out of her and that was all it took. She screamed his name as she felt the heat burst from her. To her, nothing could ever compare to that feeling. Kagome looked at InuYasha and saw him lick his finger and moan to himself.

" You taste so fucking good."

Kagome blushed as embarrassment took over her natural high. InuYasha leaned down and kissed her gently with as much passion as he could muster. When he let up he saw the dazzling smile back on her face. InuYasha righted himself and buttoned his jeans. He pulled Kagome close and drifted off to sleep. Kagome looked up at him and smiled as she took in how beautiful her boyfriend was. Suddenly she felt her eyes drooping and succumbed to the call of sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. J

InuYasha was the first to awaken and immediately looked over to the window at the dark night sky. The alarm was his next target, seven fifteen. He jumped out of Kagome's bed and draped the blanket over her while he tugged his pants over his hips and adjusted his now wrinkled clothes.

Before leaving the room, he leaned over his sleeping angel and lightly kissed her forehead.

Kagome awoke an hour later and blushed as she thought of the intimate things her and InuYasha had done that day. She looked down and, sure enough, her panties were missing. She looked all over the floor and finally found them halfway under the bed. After she checked herself in the mirror and made sure everything looked perfect, she walked down stairs to see her mother making dinner and InuYasha in the living room watching TV. Ms. Higurashi looked up at her daughter's arrival and waved her over. Kagome was still sporting a red tint to her skin and prayed her mother wouldn't notice the obvious.

" Kagome, would you like to try the sauce?"

Kagome nodded and sipped on the extended spoon.

" Mom, this is delicious! What is it?"

Ms. Higurashi smiled brilliantly, " it's spaghetti sauce. We're going to have an Italian dish tonight called spaghetti."

InuYasha walked into the kitchen and took a whiff of the red sauce.

" It certainly smells delicious."

Once the table was set and everyone got there plates filled, dinner began at it's usual time for them, but the sounds coming from Kagome were new.

Kagome made pleasurable noises as each bite seemed to make her mouth water for another. InuYasha was having a hard time concentrating on his meal as other things entered his mind with every moan and happy sigh that Kagome made. He grit his teeth as he felt himself harden. Kagome smiled so innocently at him as she made those disturbingly arousing sounds. He bit back a groan as a noodle slowly passed through her moist lips.

Kagome was oblivious to her hanyou's issue as she happily ate her food. Ms. Higurashi however, was not. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as her daughter made another noise that put the hanyou in obvious discomfort.

Dinner was finally over, but InuYasha decided to stay at the table for a few minutes longer as he calmed himself down. Well he would definitely have some images to fill his nightly fantasies. Kagome escorted him to the door and gave him a sweet and loving kiss. InuYasha wanted to deepen it, but in his current state, he knew it would be best for them both to just keep it innocent for tonight.

Kagome went to bed and thought of all the wonderful things InuYasha would do with her once he marked her and made her his mate. She sighed happily as her eyes closed and silver hair and golden eyes dominated her dreams again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. ****J**

**The next day went same as usual for the couple, but Kagome noticed how anxious her hanyou appeared to be. His constant biting of his lip and twitch of his ears were obvious signs of that. '**_**I wonder what's on his mind? He's been like this since last night after we…'**_

**Kagome blushed a smiled secretly as she thought of InuYasha and how erotic he looked while she was pleasuring him. Her blood heated and she found herself squeezing her legs to keep the ache at bay.**

**InuYasha's breathing became eratic as the scent of an aroused Kagome hit him full force. He looked at the back of her head and silently cursed her for wearing her hair up that day. He could easily lean over and inhale that intoxicating scent as he caressed her pulse point with his lips. He felt his incisors grow a little as he thought of her creamy neck being marked by him, her being clamed by him. Literature class could not have passed any slower form him.**

**The bell rang and InuYasha jumped out of his seat as his earlier thought were cut short. Kagome looked at him with concern. He knew she thought something was wrong with him, but he had to keep his plan a secret. He wanted to see her eyes light of with surprise and anticipation.**

**At the end of school they walked together as usual. Kouga steered clear form the hanyou since the fight, but InuYasha found out the he had the nerve to try and woo Kagome. He smirked as he thought of Kouga's face, all burned and missing eyebrows. Yep, never mess with a miko.**

**Kagome looked over at InuYasha as she pouted. He hadn't even tried to grab her hand. It wasn't like him, he normally touched her every chance he got. InuYasha looked over at that moment and frowned when he saw her on the verge of tears. He finally realized his mistake, in planning out everything in his head, he's been completely oblivious all day, even to Kagome. He smiled warmly and wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned into him and sighed. A small smile appeared when she felt his lips lightly kiss her forehead. Everything was going to be fine.**

**While waiting in her room, she couldn't help but wonder why InuYasha didn't wait for her to get dressed down stairs like other dates they'd been on. She looked at herself on the mirror, tonight she want to wow her hanyou and feel how much he desired her. Her red halter dress was perfect for anything. It cut down to just middle of her cleavage, leaving plenty to the imagination. Tea-length and great for dancing in, the dress would be good even if he decided to take her to a fast food place. She didn't really care where they went as they were together.**

**InuYasha was sweating bullets as he looked at himself in the mirror. A nice red colored shirt and black slacks. His outfit was picked out with Kagome in mind. He wanted her to be proud of being with him in such a fancy place. Her adoration was all he lived for now. He grabbed a black jacket before walking out the door and ran over to her house.**

**Kagome's heart skipped a beat as the doorbell rang. Taking one quick look in the mirror, she straightened out her dress and smiled at herself. She knew any night spent with InuYasha was going to be wonderful. Running down the stairs, Kagome nearly ran over her beloved hanyou. He held her against him and breathed her in; she smelled absolutely amazing.**

**They locked gazes and nobody else existed in that moment. The pull of their souls were too strong to fight, and in that small space in time, they both knew it. Kagome blushed and broke the connection, the feelings within her causing her body to heat with want. InuYasha held his breath once he caught a whiff of her arousal. He wanted to wait until the end of the night to take her, but if she stayed in the state she was in now, he's doomed.**

**They rode to the restaurant in InuYasha's brother's car. Kagome questioned why he never asked Sesshomaru for permission before. InuYasha smiled secretly and shrugged. She didn't need to know that he only got the guts to take it out because his brother forgot to lock up the keys when he left last time.**

**Kagome smiled as she looked at the restaurant, decorated in little white Christmas lights outside gave it the magical feeling. The inside was dimly lit with more lights strewn around the top of the place. They were ushered to a small table with a flower display in the middle. Once seated, they gave their orders, Kagome decided on the soup and salad and InuYasha got the steak.**

"**So is there a reason why you decided to take me to a really nice restaurant like this?"**

**InuYasha smiled, " there is a reason, but it's a secret. I'll tell you after the dessert."**

**Kagome pouted as she ate her dinner, not realizing that she ate so quickly until she looked down at her empty plate. She looked back up and smiled, "dessert?"**

**InuYasha ushered over the waiter and ordered a slice of cheese cake. Kagome was beaming when the cold, creamy sweet was placed in front of her. She picked up her spoon, and cut out a small piece. InuYasha watched her as she leaned over the table and fed him a piece. The cool sweet taste of it almost made him moan, but he was sure to keep his enjoyment of the dessert secret. **_**Men don't moan over desserts, **_**he thought. He watched Kagome slide each piece into her mouth and heard each little noise of pleasure. He shifted slightly in his chair as he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably. **

**Finally, Kagome ate her last piece and looked expectantly at her love. InuYasha leaned in slightly and held her hand, rubbing gentle circles on it.**

" **You know that talk we had about becoming mates?"**

**Kagome nodded her head and squeezed his hand reassuringly.**

" **I was thinking, if you're ready, that we could officially become mates tonight."**

**Kagome stared blankly at him for a few seconds, until what he said finally registered. She smiled, got up and pulled him out the door with her. When they got to the car, Kagome slammed him against the side of it and attacked his mouth with a passion he never thought she possessed. Kagome moaned as he taste of him caused the heat to pool in her stomach. She felt his manhood press stiffly into her middle and rubbed herself on it. InuYasha growled as he felt his instincts kicking in. He grabbed her ass and massaged the round cheeks, simultaneously pumping his pelvis into hers.**

**Kagome fought out of the kiss as the need for air became too much. " let's do this somewhere else. I don't find my first time being in public very appealing."**

**InuYasha grunted and ran to his side of the car. Kagome jumped in as soon as her door unlocked and they sped off, both hot and wanting.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. J

Ms. Higurashi had left soon after them to stay over at a friend's house, so the house was empty when Kagome and InuYasha got there. Kagome struggled with her seat belt as InuYasha rushed over to her side of the car. He ripped open the door, tore off the belt, and threw her over his shoulder. Kagome giggled as InuYasha's hand slid higher up her legs.

InuYasha used Kagome's keys and unlocked the door, quickly shutting it afterward. He finally put her down, only to have her jump onto him and wrap her legs around his waist. InuYasha began to question where his sweet and innocent girlfriend had gone, but quickly erased that thought as Kagome kissed him passionately. He felt the touch throughout his entire body and shuddered with pleasure. Kagome rubbed herself against him, feeling his hardness. She gasped when InuYasha began to take control, grabbing her ass and pushing his pelvis into hers. Kagome felt the moistness between her legs and the building desire inside her. InuYasha growled low in his throat as the heady scent of her arousal clouded the air. He couldn't take it anymore!

Kagome didn't comprehend what was going on until she felt the softness of her comforter. InuYasha looked her up and down slowly, taking in every feminine curve and smooth skin of her. Kagome loved that he admired her, but the fire inside was raging and she couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head.

He looked down at her and saw the longing, the love, everything he thought he would live his entire life without. He grazed her cheeks with the tips of his claws, just enough to feel them. Kagome shuddered and moaned as he trail his hand further down. She thought she would truly explode when one claw gently ran over her erect nipple. InuYasha felt himself being strained in his now confining pants. He'd never seen a sight as beautiful as Kagome succumbing like this.

He began kissing a trail from her lips to her throat, following the still continuing path of his hand. Kagome stopped him suddenly and ,within seconds, had her dress off. InuYasha stared open-mouthed as Kagome then took off her bra. He thought seeing her in ecstasy was the divine sight, but seeing her willingly give herself to him, showing him what no man had seen before ,he had to stop himself from choking up.

Kagome reached for InuYasha's hands and laid them over her bare breasts. She gasped as he gently squeezed them. His hesitance was understandable, but one second he was shy and the next he was as skilled as any experienced man. InuYasha bent his head down and took her pert nipple into his mouth. The taste of her was enough to do him in! He ravaged her, suckled her as if he was dying of thirst and she was his only source.

Kagome gripped his head to her chest as the building emotions almost reached it's peek. InuYasha trailed his other hand down to her panties and maneuvered his hand into them. He felt the evidence of her desire, the slick heat he was dying to slide in to.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he began his ministrations. InuYasha thrust his fingers into her, feeling the tight muscles of her surround him. Right when he thought he couldn't take the foreplay any longer, he felt his pants being undone and groaned as Kagome's delicate hand rubbed him, teasing him until he could no longer control his own desire. He ripped her panties off and struggled to free his legs from his pants.

Just when he was about to enter her, he remembered that he was with the one he loved, not some outlet for his lust. He looked up into her eyes and saw the yearning for what they both wanted. He leaned down and kissed her softly, putting all his love into it. There was no doubt in Kagome's mind that they were doing this as an act of love, but she knew what the kiss meant, he was proving it to her. A tear slid down her cheek as she gave everything to him.

InuYasha slowly slid into her. He felt like crying when he reached her barrier and heard the soft scream of pain from her. He placed his forehead gently against hers and said 'I love you' over and over. He began softly kissing her neck, her cheeks, nibbling on her ear. Everything he could think of to bring back the feeling she was having before the pain.

Kagome didn't know how long the pain would last, but when it did fade the feeling in its place was so strong! She thrust into InuYasha and got him to finally move. The lovemaking was more than either of them truly expected it to be. InuYasha thrust harder and harder as Kagome screamed in pleasure over and over again. InuYasha didn't think he could hold out, but he wanted Kagome to get as much pleasure as possible.

Kagome hit her peek multiple times and slammed her pelvis into his, trying to bring him to the brink. InuYasha felt her walls tightening again on his hard shaft and came with a roar. He bit her on the neck just as she exploded. InuYasha thrust several more times, his pleasure being spent.

Afterward, they both cuddled together as they looked into each other's eyes. They both knew they were meant to be together, and nothing would keep them apart.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters, that privilege belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. J

Kagome curled up to him with her back to his chest. InuYasha tried not to get excited, but the constant shifting of her shapely bottom made it difficult. Kagome gasped as she felt the insistent poking into her backside, but once she realized what it was, her body heated to the thought of making love again.

InuYasha smelled the change in her scent and grinded into her, making sure he rubbed right over her entrance. Kagome moaned her acceptance as he penetrated her once again, making her whine and plead when the pace never changed. InuYasha kept it slow until the torture was too much too bare and rammed into her hard and fast, feeling lost in the moment. Kagome muffled her screams in her pillow as she slammed herself into him. InuYasha felt his demon blood surfacing and tried to calm it down, but it was too late.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw two red eyes staring back. She knew she should be afraid, but the demon continued to give her pleasure and hold her just as her hanyou had…like she was precious even to him. The demon nuzzled her neck as he caressed her bottom with his long claws. Kagome shuddered as she felt her climax coming, but demon InuYasha wasn't done yet. He pulled out of her and pushed her onto her hands and knees. Kagome had no idea what happened until she felt her demon fill her once again, but from an angle that caused her to see stars.

Demon InuYasha wouldn't relent until he had her cumming once, twice, and three times more. He thrust two more times into her and felt his release like a damn bursting. Kagome heard the demon roar out his relief and fell limply to the bed. She heard of sex being called 'sexcapades' before and never understood it…now she did.

Kagome curled up on her side as she felt the full effect of what they'd done. Her whole body was sore and spent. InuYasha laid down next to her and caressed her soft cheek, so scared that he'd hurt her in some way. Kagome looked up and saw the golden eyes of her hanyou, filled with worry. She smiled lazily at him, " next time remind me to have something to eat first. I'm gonna need all the energy I can get to keep up with you."

InuYasha chuckled, "well if you weren't so tempting to all me and my demon side you wouldn't have to worry."

"your demon was a much more aggressive lover than you."

InuYasha stared at the mattress, hiding the moistness in his eyes. Kagome lifted his head and kissed him, reassuring him that she was fine.

"he still treated me like he loved me, the same as you. He didn't hurt me at all so don't go beating yourself up about it. I love you, every part of you."

InuYasha gently pulled her closer and held her as they both drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. ^.^

The next morning, Kagome woke up to the feeling of her hair being stroked ever so gently. She sighed in contentment, who would have thought that she, Kagome Higurashi would have given herself to someone she's only known for close to two months. Then again, it was to a devastatingly handsome half-demon that makes her weak-kneed every time she's around him. Not to mention she had never met anyone like him before, strong and loving. How could she not give all of herself to him? Every part of her belonged to him now and she wouldn't have it any other way.

InuYasha was having similar thoughts as he looked down at his beautiful mate. He was so used to the mean remarks and cruelty from others, and then God sent him an angel. The very angel that lay in his arms now; sweet, kind and loving, everything any man would die to have. InuYasha held her a little tighter as the thought of any man trying to take her away began to frighten him. Kagome was his and no one elses!

Said girl looked up and smiled, bringing a delicate hand up to caress his cheek. InuYasha looked down again and smirked, love shining brightly in his eyes. "So how'd you sleep?"

Kagome smiled mischievously, "well I slept fine…except there seemed to be this insistent poking all night."

InuYash chuckled and pulled her closer so she could feel the 'poking again'. Kagome giggled and looked at the time.

Her eyes widened, "InuYasha! We're gonna be late for school!"

She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, ready to take a quick shower. InuYasha followed close behind and joined her inside. After one rough and passionate quicky went back into Kagome's room and got dressed.

They walked slowly down the stairs, ready for her mom to freak out. Kagome's mother looked up and smiled before what she was looking at finally registered. Then the shock came, "what does this mean?" her voice was smalll and soft, almost to scared to speak.

Kagome stepped forward and looked her straight in the eyes, "it means we're mates. InuYasha and I are bonded together now…forever."

Kagome's mom looked at them both closely and surprised them both when she ran up to them and gave them both a huge hug.

"aaaahhhh this is wonderful! You two make such a perfect match! I'm gonna have puppy-eared grand-babies!"

InuYasha looked at Kagome and slowly shook his head, Kagome knew what he was saying 'no babies for a while'. she nodded her agreement.

When her mother finally let them go, Inuyasha grabbed her up, placed her on his back and raced her to school. Kagome was having the time of her life as she held onto her Hanyou, the air whipping through her hair, everything around her made her feel more alive than ever before. She leaned down and kissed InuYasha's neck, hearing him moan from the sudden moist contact.

Once they got to the school, no one looked their way, except for the demons that could tell they'd mated. InuYasha put a possessive arm around her waist and walked proudly into the school with his love smiling the whole time. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

First period for Kagome was much better than the other time, she guess it was because the demons told the others not to mess with them. InuYasha explained to her before they left that if anyone bothered her it would be his duty, no his honor to defend her. So they would be utterly stupid to try anything.

For InuYasha however, he was bestowed with the normal sneers and disgusted looks. Honestly though, he could give a shit less because he knew how jealous they were of him. Koga, who he knew really wasn't going to get suspended, came up and raked him with the meanest look he'd ever gotten and sat down in front of him.

"I hate you so much you stinking mutt."

InuYasha smirked and leaned in close, "I have the most beautiful amazing mate so I could care less what you or anyone else thinks of me, you sorry excuse for a wolf."

That last comment almost gave him a black eye, but InuYasha was too fast for him and avoided it in one move. Koga walked away, trying to think of a plan to release Kagome from the bonds of mating.

Little did they both know that someone watched them from the top of the benches. He looked down at his drawing, a decapitated InuYasha. He _will_ kill that half demon and take Kagome for his own.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome went from one class to another in a daze as she dreamed of her life with InuYasha. Everything seemed to happen so fast for them, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. While walking to Literature, she began to smile as the handsome silver-haired hanyou waited for her before entering the room. As usual now, everyone stared at them like freaks, but neither one of the lovebirds cared.

Class started and Kagome tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but just the physical awareness of her love being right behind her was enough to distract from everything else. Little did she know that InuYasha was having the same difficulties as he stared at the back of her, running his eyes up and down her slender back, feeling himself go rigid with want as he sensed her own arousal.

During all of this, the same boy in InuYasha's gym class was now sitting in the back of their classroom watching them with fire in his blood. This kid always did amazing in school, and was far too intelligent for his own good. Put that together with his psychotic tendencies and you have a huge problem for our favorite couple.

Once school was done with, InuYasha grabbed up Kagome and ran them to his house. Running up to his room, he shut the door and pinned her in between, loving the quick intake of breath, the spike in her scent, the longing and desire in her eyes. He pulled her hips into his so she could feel how bad he wanted her. Kagome moaned as she grinded into him, getting lost in the feeling as he began to kiss and nibble on her neck. It was driving her mad and all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off and ride him till he's begging for mercy.

InuYasha pulled off her skirt and uniform shirt, still amazed at just how gorgeous she was. He cupped her, feeling her moist warmth through her panties and knew she was ready for him. Before he had a chance to do anything else, Kagome jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him a quite obvious gesture that she couldn't wait anymore. He moved towards the bed and gently laid her on the mattress, watching her feminine hands move quickly to unbutton his shirt and then his pants. It was her turn to grip him and hear him moan, she smirked as she began to rub up and down his hard length as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. She practically ripped off his boxers and slammed their hips together.

Both screamed in ecstasy the moment they became one again. Kagome pulled him close and rubbed her hands slowly up and down his back as she felt his corded muscles moving with each thrust into her. Their breathing became heavy as the lovemaking became more passionate with each stroke and movement. InuYasha dipped his head to bring a pert nipple into his mouth sucking a little harder when he felt her walls close around him. Kagome screamed as her first orgasm hit, and began to kiss and nibbled InuYasha's neck. The harder she bit, the faster he went and soon she felt herself reaching the peak again, but this time she wanted him to fall with her. Grabbing his ass, she slammed them together faster and faster as she felt him begin to throb inside her. InuYasha growled out his release and Kagome welcomed the heat entering her as she too hit her peak again.

Afterwards, both laid on his bed looking into each other's eyes with so much love. Kagome noticed a little unease with him, "Inu, is everything ok?"

InuYasha looked down, "I just get this feeling…it's like someone might be out to get us."

Kagome smiled in understanding, "of course, sweetie. No one except for my mom approves of our relationship, but as long as we're together and are always this close we'll be okay."

InuYasha sat up and looked down at his red comforter, he knew it was more than that…he could feel it like a constant threat. "InuYasha?"

Kagome came up behind him and laid her chin gently on his shoulder. InuYasha looked over at her, "it feels like more than that to me…something happened today."

"What happened?"

InuYasha told her how he was on his way to the locker rooms after gym, how everything was fine and then he opened his locker only to find a morbid picture of him being killed and a note.

Getting up off the bed, he retrieved his pants and pulled out the hated letter, debating on whether or not to give it to her. She deserved to know. He tossed it on the bed and sat back down next to her.

'_Dear Half-breed piece of shit,_

_You don't know me, but I know all about you and your sick relationship with the beautiful Kagome. I won't rest until I see you dead and Kagome with me. This is not a threat, it is a promise and there is nothing you can do to stop me._

_See you in Hell'_

Kagome stared for a long while; a cold chill ran up her spine as she reread it. Looking over at InuYasha she laid her hand on his as it all sank in. This time they may be in more trouble than they can handle.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do now own InuYasha, Rumiko does. ^.^_

_The night was quiet and foreboding, both of them could feel it. Someone was after them and the only person they could think of was Kouga, except that it really wasn't his style. Kouga would just confront them and speak his mind. _

"_What are you gonna do, Inu?"_

_InuYasha continued staring at the wall in contemplation. He expected hated looks, mocking, even fights like the one with Kouga, but something felt very different in regards to this malicious letter. _

"_I honestly don't know."_

_Warmth and comfort washed over him as Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around him. Nothing in the world mattered more than the safety of a loved one, Kagome and InuYasha felt it; the protectiveness and determination to keep each other safe. That night they both fell into a restless sleep, each plagued by nightmares of what was to come._

_On the other side of town, a boy sat in a darkened room lit only by the soft glow of a single candle. He stared into the flame and felt a strong power surge within him as the flame flickered and turned black. Smiling to himself, he stroked the picture of an angelic face, beautiful brown eyes, long flowing black hair, and skin the color of porcelain. He would make her his_, and no one would be able to stop him…. not even that silver-haired freak.

(The next morning)

Kagome awoke to InuYasha rubbing light circles on her stomach, obviously wanting a quickie before they had to leave for school. She giggled as he slid his muscular hand over her side causing her to jump a little. Shifting to face him, Kagome slid her fingers lightly over his tight stomach until she gripped him firmly, hearing a harsh gasp escape his lips. Smirking, she gently stroked him, feeling him thicken more and more until she knew he was about to burst. InuYasha forcefully pushed her down under him and literally ripped her clothes off. Kagome was reeling as he began to suck and nibble on her neck, down to her plump breasts. The warmth in her belly intensified as he trailed his lips slowly down her stomach, making her quiver beneath him in anticipation. InuYasha kissed her most intimate area and heard her moan in delight. He continued his sweet torture until she was at the brink. Quickly, he replace his mouth with his now throbbing manhood and thrust into his mate. The joining was enough for Kagome to fall over the edge and scream her release, but InuYasha wasn't done . He wanted her to feel devoured by him and completely satiated. The slow even movement of his hips into hers was driving Kagome crazy. She wanted, no _needed_ him to go faster! Gripping his muscular ass, she slammed him into her and heard him grunt in ecstasy. After that, neither one of them could stand the languid motion anymore and started a heated rhythm, their breaths mingling as Kagome tried to grip the moist skin of his arms, riding out the pleasure and feeling closer than ever to her hanyou. InuYasha felt the build of his orgasm and thrust harder and faster, knowing she would soon feel hers too. Kagome began to scream, moan, and whimper in pure bliss as she felt their auras join and meld together. InuYasha slammed into her a few more times and roared his release. Kagome tightened her hold on him and felt her body convulse with ultimate euphoria.

It took a good 10 minutes for them to feel the calm after wild crazy sex like that. Kagome sat up and stretched her nude body slick with a light sheen of sweat.

"I'm going to take a shower before school."

Slowly, to make sure her legs would hold, she walked to the shower and was stopped by strong arms wrapping around her body. Leaning into him, she grabbed his hand and walked him into the shower with her where they lathered each other up and enjoyed the water beating on them, the gentle motion of each other's hands as they explored their bodies once again.

Walking to school, all the good feelings from that morning left them. It was obvious their secret hater went to school with them. Kagome looked up at InuYasha and felt the need to stay near him all day, just to make sure no one tried anything. Alas, they had to go their separate ways until Literature class. Holding each other close, InuYasha inhaled her scent and felt terrified that something would happen. Everyone stared as they passed by the embracing couple. One boy in particular stared with envy and hatred, his black heart yearning for Kagome in a most vile way.


End file.
